Chasing away the Rain
by GinnyVos
Summary: Oneshot. Goyjo tries to chase away the rain


I can try all I want, buyt they seem to keep on being not mine all along... It's mean, don't you agree?

A short drable, and my very first fanfiction ever. Hope you enjoy... Please, please let me know what you think of it?

* * *

_hasing away the rain _

Goyjo's gaze flickered over to a certain brunette for what must've been the hundredest time that evening.  
He hated nights like this. Not for the rain as such, or even for the fact that it made going into the village and play a hand of cards as good as impossible, but mostly for the darkness it brought. Not outside, where there wasn't the slightest sign of any moon or stars, but mostly inside.

He slumped at the couch and once again his gaze slipped to the figure in the windowsill, dark silhouette in the almost as dark world behind the window.  
Hakkai had been sitting there all day now, just looking outside and 'thinking'. That's what he'd called it. Thinking. Right. If you asked Goyjo, he wasn't thinking... Not straight anyway. The man was brooding, sulking, wallowing in guilt that was undeserved or at the very least forgiven. And there didn't seem to be anything Goyjo could do about it.

He'd tried just about anything he could think of. Had even cleaned up the house – mostly, at least. Had made Hakkai tea, and food – which Hakkai hadn't even touched... Properly for the better as a stomach-ache wouldn't do him any good anyway... But hey, it was the thought that counted, right? Had brought sake – Not that it had helped Hakkai any, the man had stayed stone sober as always – and now he was completely out of ideas.

It was not as if he could just push the clouds away or something... He was no fucking god... A sex-god maybe, but... Well sex-gods usually didn't have any power over the weather now did they? And as such he had ended up on his ratty couch, staring at a man who seemed to have no attention left for him.

Goyjo felt a little pang of jealousy. It was unfair... No one just ignored him... Certainly not when he was trying so hard to get their attention... Wasn't he far more fun to focus on than that stupid rain?

"'Kai...? Can't we play cards or something?" he tried, but Hakkai didn't even seem to hear him.

With a sigh, he got up, took a chair and sat down next to the windowsill where Hakkai was still seated.

Now Hakkai did look up, giving Goyjo a smile that the redhead all too easily identified as fake. "Goyjo? Can I help you?"

Goyjo sighed. "Nah... Just looking outside. Trying to figure out what out there is so much more interesting than kicking my sorry ass at cards." Goyjo shrugged and continued staring outside, a mirror image of how Hakkai had sat only seconds ago.

Now however, the man looked down at Goyjo, confused. "How do you mean Goyjo?" he asked, polite as ever.

Goyjo rolled his eyes and looked up again, red meeting green. "Well... I've been trying to get your attention all evening, but something outside there must so interesting you can't keep your eyes off it... I don't see anything though... Just dark and rain... Nothing worth looking at. Inside however..." Goyjo waggled his eyebrows and smirked.  
Hakkai gave him a smile, and although it was thoroughly sad, Goyjo was pleased to see there was a real edge to it. It quickly faded into an overly worried and guilty expression however. Nothing like Goyjo wanted to see on the man.

"I'm truly sorry Goyjo... I didn't realize..."

He didn't come any further however, as Goyjo put a hand on his tight and smiled up at him. "It's ok 'Kai... Don't worry about it… Please just come and play a few hands of cards eh?" he said, as he mentioned over to the table.

Hakkai smiled back at him and nodded.

Soon after, they where engaged in a fierce game of cards. Hakkai won, of course. He always won. But Goyjo had found early on that he didn't mind losing as much if he was losing to Hakkai. For the matter, he'd found he didn't mind much anything if it involved Hakkai. He sometimes wondered...

But the brunette was still mourning his lost love, Kanan, even if it had been almost two years now. Goyjo knew that. The man wasn't up for any kind of relationship that was beyond friendship and he properly wouldn't be in a very, very long time...

Goyjo let out a deep sigh as he laid out his hand, knowing by for hand that Hakkai's would be better even if the man seemed to have more attention for the window behind Goyjo than for the cards... Damn him.


End file.
